Fallen Neko Yokai Shinigami
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the combination of a 5 tailed Nekoshou and a Fallen Angel with 8 wings and a Gremory/Bael Devil. What if during the fight with Grimmjow, Ichigo unleashed his Yokai and Fallen Angel powers and show the world that even Aizen shall fear a true God! Godlike/Dark/Emotionless/Calm/Insanely Smart/Most Experienced Devil/Fallen Angel/Nekoshou/God of Death Ichigo, BAMF Ichigo, Power Of Destruction God Ichigo, Genderbend, Mass Harem, Multiple Zanpakuto Ichigo, Reiatsu Materialization Ichigo, Hoho God Ichigo, Kido/Zanjutsu/Hakuda God Ichigo, Vasto Lorde/Hollow/Vizard/Fullbring/Quincy/Shinigami/Arrancar Ichigo, bashing of corrupt Shinigami, Kurotsuchi, Arrancar, Yammy, Aizen and Uryuu. Multiple Anime and Game elements**

Harem: Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Renjia, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Mashiro, Hiyori, Lisa, Retsu, Ran'Tao, Miyako, Nemu, Isane, Nanao, Toshira, Momo, Kiyone, Senjumaru, Kukaku, Rurochiyo, Riruka, Apacci, Mila Rose, Lilynette, Harribel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Sung-Sun, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, Loly, Menoly, Fem. Ulquiorra, Fem. Grimmjow, Haruko, Chizuru, Ururu, Mai, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru, Miyuki, Jackie, Ikumi, Mizuho, Kyoko, Misato, Bambietta, Konoka and many more.

**I dont own Bleach or Highschool Dxd**

Above the sands of Hueco Mundo shockwaves of speed and sound echoed and two figures clashed blades bloodlust, rage and pride in both of their eyes.

One was a woman with light blue hair while the other had orange hair and wore an ankle length trenchcoat with ragged coattails at the end and had a pure black daito with a black and red hilt, a manji shaped tsuba and a chain link on the end.

These were Ichigo Kurosaki Shinigami Daikou and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the Sexta Esparda of Aizen's army the man who intends to use the souls of Karakura town to create the Oken and gain entry to the royal palace and overthrow the spirit king.

Utterly foolish and futile

He forgot the simple thing that is the other powerful forces that would oppose him and that is Ichigo Kurosaki who used to be the world's everyday average teenager until Rukia Kuchiki entered his life, from there he had to protect Karakura Town from evil hollows but, this attracted the attention of Soul Society.

Rukia was taken to execution but, he stormed the gigantic shinigami center and fought many high level opponents that could have killed any lesser man but, he pushed through it all uncaring of his life, he'd do anything to save her.

He then found out that Sosuke Aizen orchestrated this all to gain the Hougyoku (Orb Of Distortion) that had the power to break the boundaries between Hollow and Shinigami and later used it to create his army the Arrancar all having different varieties of power but the most powerful were the single digit numbered ones named the Esparda.

He was fighting the 6th Esparda but, she wasn't loyal to Aizen only to herself and her comrades, she had Orihime heal him after getting pierced through his chest and realized how weak he was but, pressed on and was fighting her using all of his abilities.

Grimmjow was in her ressureceion form Pantera which made her look like a bipedal cat and had multiple cuts littering her body and so did he and it was taking a toll on his human body.

He gritted his teeth ignoring the pain while feeling is anger at his cursed human body and released more power ignoring the creaking of his bones from the strain.

"Kurosaki-kun are you sure that is wise of you?" Grimmjow asked smirking only to flinch back when His hair became longer, spikier and snow silver with a red tint, his irises turned blood red with a purple scalera and a vertical pupil like a cat.

His body rippled before revealing the standard shinigami shihakusho with a blood red obi sash, black socks and martial arts shoes and black bandages around his legs and arms and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a blood red colored plate on it with the kanji for Reaper.

To the watchers shock they saw Zangetsu joined by a black colored katana, a silver katana with a white tassel and an O-katana on his right hip that emitted hollow and dark energies. The shock further increased when five black tails sprouted from his tail bones but, saw them changing in size and got bulged eyes when 8 pairs of black giant wings with blood red tips sprouted from his shoulder blades and noticed the gleam showing they were made of something different.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" Orihime blushed pink seeing his body looked even more rock hard and chiseled, she gained a nosebleed when he shrugged off the top of his kimono revealing his 20 pack abs and hard muscles and sheathed zangetsu into a long black sheath.

"It's been some time since i have been awake to think someone would seal my power just for their own amusement." They shuddered hearing his smooth, low seductive tone that sounded so right on him.

Grimmjow's eyes however were locked onto his swaying tails and felt a heat in her body and noticed him smirking. "It seems you are feeling a reaction to an Alpha Cat Neko-joutei." She blushed at his words and knew he was right even Pantera was stopping her movements.

"What are you? She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm complicated obviously." Orihime and Nel giggled at his remark getting a tic-mark on her head.

Grimmjow groaned and cancelled her release returning to her normal clothes though her hair still stayed long, Ichigo however stayed in his bankai form and was looking around closely before motioning her up to Orihime and Nel.

Orihime looked apprehensive seeing the Sexta Esparda who was kind to her along with some others who saw Aizen as the manipulative monster that he was.

"H-hello Grimmjow-chan." She replied weakly getting a blank stare.

"Quit being so scared squirt." Orihime yelped feeling herself bonked on the head lightly before replying back indignantly in a comical fashion much to the amusement of Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Grimmjow noticed Nel and narrowed her eyes seeing the crackin her mask. "Nel is that you?" Nel nodded sadly.

"I was attacked those years ago by Nnoitora and Syzael who was forced to help him, damn sexist bastard and i can't seem to return to my normal form." She finished angrily getting a frown from Ichigo.

He kneeled before her getting a curious look from the green haired arrancar only for her eyes to widen when he placed his glowing hand on her cracked mask and was engulfed in a bright light.

They were blinded for a moment when the light died down Ichigo's eyebrow flew past hairlines seeing the buxom beauty before him in the form of an older Nel who was checking her body out seeing her arrancar clothing was now a similar color to Ichigo.

Nel stared at him blankly before hearts gathered in her eyes and glomped him feeling lust and want right now. "ARIGATO ICHIGO-SAMA! NEL-CHAN WILL BE YOUR ALPHA FROM NOW ON!" Orihime and Grimmjow grew bulging veins at this and glomped him as well.

"NO I AM!" Orihime shouted fiercely surprising him.

"I AM WE'RE THE SAME SPECIES SO I GET TO BE HIS ALPHA!" She growled getting hissing glares from the other two making Ichigo grow a big sweatdrop

"Girls..." They continued arguing ignoring his voice making his eye twitch in irritation and flared his reiatsu at 2% which was enough to stop everyone in their tracks all around Hueco Mundo especially a blond haired woman along with her three fraccion and several others in the human world and a white haired girl with golden cat slit eyes beside an older looking one looked up in shock.

Aizen sweated in fear and denial feeling this spiritual pressure that's making Kyoka Suigetsu vibrate in pleasure. 'What in the world is this massive reiatsu...Kurosaki his power feels changed like it's on a higher plane it's there but i can't sense it!' The sheer magnitude made an ice pit of dread grow in his stomach and resumed his walk toward the garganta with Tousen and Gin who hid a smirk behind her sleeve.

'Looks like Neko-kun is back in the game' She smirked disappearing into the ripped portal towards Karakura for the battle to be withheld.

Back with Ichigo and the others they were walking away from the battlefield, only for Ichigo's ears to twitch at a sharp whistling sound. "Orihime, Nel-chan move." They jumped to the side just as a large scythe flew past them connected by a chain.

"So he's out here?" Grimmjow scowled knowing who wielded that weapon.

"so this is the piece of shit shinigami that's Ulquiorra all riled up huh?" An arrogant voice proclaimed that pulled the chained scythe back blowing away the smoke revealing a tall long haired man holding the scythe over his shoulder with a blond haired female arrancar with an eyepatch skull fragment on her left eye and had a mid CC-cup bust and a pink blush trailing over his body while giving Nnoitora a scowl of hate.

"Nnoitora Jiruga, Quinta Esparda what brings you out to this neck of the woods?" Ichigo said cooly and Grimmjow noticed the power kept under control and stood beside Orihime and Nel.

"So the beast has shown himself." Nel scowled angrily at the one who reduced her to the child state she was in.

"Ichigo-sama, allow me to get rid of this filth for you?" Nnoitora narrowed his lone eye at seeing the original Nel and how she refered to this shinigami trash as master.

"Whoring yourself already woman." He sneered getting several glares in return while Ichigo's zanpakuto spirits were raging mad with bloodlust and rage in his soulscape.

'_Ichigo-sama let me out so I can kill this bastard!' _ Tobiume screeched in feminine rage scaring Haineko and Shira at the bloodthirst in one of the playful zanpakuto's.

Ichigo sent a soothing pulse of reiatsu.'Calm yourself Ume-chan he will be dealt with soon, anyone who disrespects women like that will be crushed under my heel.' He said coldly shocking them especially Shira.

'_A-ano, Ichigo-sama have I ever told you how much your coldness turns me on?' _Tobiume said lustfully getting a purring chuckle in return that made Haineko's ears twitch in delight.

'Oh I can very well imagine it hime.' He could clearly see the blushes on their faces.

Ichigo mentally went over who to use and gained a very evil smirk that scared even Shira and the other bloodthirsty zanpakuto and arrancar blades.

'_Ichigo-sama what are you up to….' _Los Lobos said warily and grew wide eyes seeing him crack his knuckles.

'Let's see if this maggot will survive a few minutes of my Hakuda.' His sadistic cold smirk got mental gulps.

'_Scary/__**Scary.' **_ They thought in unison.

Nnoitora quirked, an eyebrow seeing the bored look on the human's face. "What's that look on your face for huh? Shinigami." He snorted pointing his scythe at Ichigo.

"I'll give you five minutes to land a hit on me, after that I will kill you" Nnoitora narrowed his eye dangerously spiking his reiatsu which appeared as a giant yellow flame.

"Huh? You think I need five minutes for a pathetic human like you!" He got a mirthful chuckle in response and his eyes widened seeing the wings and tails on Ichigo and the ears.

"Whoever said I was human in the first place bouya?" He said teasingly getting a twitch from the Quinta Esparda clenching his teeth and vanished with a boom of static.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES YOU LIL BASTARD!" He roared aiming to slice Ichigo down the middle only to widen his eye when his prey just sidestepped the blade as it smashed into the ground sending a rumble through the earth.

This got a raised eyebrow from Ichigo. _'Your blades sealed form is very powerful Santa Teresa.' _He could mentally see the squealing look on her face.

'_Thank you Ichigo-sama but, can you just kill the asshole already he isn't wielding me properly.' _She said boredly with a sniff.

'It's only been a minute keep your panties on already.' He shot back irritably getting another blush.

Ichigo swerved and danced all around Nnoitora's wild unrefined swings and though that this was just disappointing even Kenpachi would be bored by this.

Nnoitora however was getting irritated and it slowly grew to anger, even if he was the 5th powerfullest Esparda he was the quickest to anger besides Grimmjow and that thought made him angry he wasn't able to hit this damn cat or slice his head off.

"Take this!" He aimed for a side slash only to overextend allowing Ichigo to twirl under it before doing a backspin kick knocking the blade from his path and flipped over his swings and backflipped on the last swing and striked out with an elbow to the abdomen sending Nnoitora into a coughing fit and looked wide eye'd seeing the blood in his palm.

"Your hierro maybe strong but, you forgot that your inner organs cannot be hardened." Nnoitora growled at him pointing that out and stuck his tongue out that had a yellow Cero charging upon it.

"Take this! Cero!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the incoming Cero headed toward him and held a flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

"This guy is annoying!" He grunted and flicked his finger into the Cero sending it into the air getting anime round eyes from everyone.

"Holy Shit…" Grimmjow muttered inwardly being glad she did not fight him when he could knock a Cero away with just a flick of a finger.

Sighing, Ichigo folded his arms across his muscled chest. "You have 2 minutes left Quinta try to make this at least interesting."Nnoitora's eye twitched at the voice that reminded him of how Nel used speak in their spars it was infuriating.

He vanished with a boom of Sonido behind Ichigo slashing wildly again only to miss again and again and kept getting blows to the chest and stomach he was the superior being! He was the Quinta Esparda Nnoitora Jiruga he will not fall to some low level trash shinigami!

He surprised Ichigo by sprouting another one from his palm and swung connecting with his skin and grinned widely. _'Got him!' _His eye widened in shock hearing a clang and saw no scratch or cut marring Ichigo's body just nothing.

"Time's up Nnoitora." He gasped in surprise being lifted up by his face and thrown into a pillar crashing into it with a loud boom and felt his body creak under the strength of Ichigo's throw.

"Hey ya Dead yet quinta-chan!" His eye snapped open in fury being called chan and blasted his way out with a Cero looking around wildly like an animal.

"Come out you bastard where are you!" He roared animalistically letting his instincts control him to tear his enemy to shreds and devour them.

"Right here!" He cried out in pain at the chop toward his neck followed by an uppercut and a spin kick. Shaking the daze off he focused on Ichigo standing there with no worries at all just absolute calmness.

"Ichi-kun!" Ichigo grew a small warm smile and looked upward to see a buxom pink haired teen hanging around his shoulders playing with his ears and it made him purr getting a squeal from the girls who heard it. "Doe's Ichi-kun like having his cat ears played with?" Yachiru Kujisashi asked slyly only to yelp feeling herself pressed into Ichigo's chest and got a huge pink blush sniffing his scent and the sweat of his abs and liked what she saw before drooling inwardly in lust.

Ichigo smirked. "Like what you see Yachi-chan?" Yachiru shuddered at his low, seductive cool tone and nodded slowly before appearing back on his shoulder.

He looked around with a raised eyebrow. "If you're here than Zaraka-hime must be here as well." He got his answer hearing lots of cursing from Nnoitora who was running away screaming for his mommy to save him from a crazy bitch trying to kill him.

Everyone stared for a few minutes before falling down on their asses laughing at the arrogant, shit-talking esparda running away like a little bitch it made Tesla crack a smirk.

"He so had that coming for a long time." She sighed getting nods from Grimmjow and Nel.

"Correct that asshole always though he was superior to me because he was a male." The Sexta scoffed numbers didn't always matter.

"As Ichigo-sama's power is right now even Yammy as the Cero Esparda will be able to win in his released state against him, I can' t even get a read on his spiritual pressure it's like it's there but it's not at the same time." Nel said seriously getting an awed look.

"Hey Orihime." Tsubaki spoke.

"Yes, Tsubaki-kun is something the matter?" She asked seeing the serious expression on her offensive faeries face.

"Your mate has transdescended beyond mortal and spiritual realms his reiatsu can't be sensed unless he allows it to. He's basically already achieved what Aizen-teme has except it was just locked away." Orihime looked at Ichigo with wide eyes at this piece of information.

She then gained a crazed demented grin that made the tough Tsubaki sweat a bit. "Than that means ichigo-kun gets more girls correct?" She asked with a perverted look getting wide eyes from her other faeries.

'_Oh my god our innocent Orihime has been corrupted by that Honsho girl!' _They howled in horror and defeat.

"Stand still you worm and take your beating like a man!" Zaraka Kenpachi roared the kenpachi curse hungry for blood only to stop feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder and looked beside her only to blush and gain a nosebleed seeing the new and improved Ichigo.

"Yo." Ichigo gave an eye-smile before wiping away the blood on her nose giving it a lick that aroused multiple females watching especially Yachiru who had a wider blush and a cheshire grin.

"Well Ichigo-kun you seem to have filled out nicely last time I saw you." Zaraka licked her lips trailing over his body raising a chuckle out of him before turning toward Nnoitora glaring at them.

"What should we do about him?" She thumbed at Nnoitora getting up from a kneeling position.

Ichigo contemplated that for a moment and shook his head. "He's my prey Zaraka-hime besides how have you and Chi Toushin been doing?" Zaraka's eye lit up in joy and talked animatedly at how great and awesome Chi Toushin was and could practically feel the red blush on the Blood War Goddess's cheeks at the praise from her other wielder.

She suddenly got proverbial light bulb above her head and pulled out a package handing it to Ichigo who took it with a raised eyebrow. "Open it?" She urged him on and when he did his eyes widened seeing a blood red haori with ragged coattails on the ends and the kanji for Shinigami Daikou on the back in black and noticed it had a high collar.

"It's a gift that prude Soi-Fon made said it would be worthy of someone of your rank." She smirked knowing that prude Nibantai Captain had the hots for Ichigo.

He accepted it and pulled it on noticing it fit him nicely and widened his eyes seeing the sleeves lengthen and unlengthen with his reiatsu.

"Thank you Zaraka-hime tells Soi-chan this just earned her a date." Zaraka barked with laughter at the picture of the cool, emotionless captain squealing like a school girl.

"You bastards dare ignore me!" Nnoitora thundered annoying Ichigo.

"Your voice irritates me Quinta you so far haven't landed a hit on me and when you attacked with that two prong dual scythe maneuver my hierro had no scratches or markings from your cuts and slashes. The reason why that is between a battle of reiatsu the weaker one is always pushed back, look at your hands to see if I am lying?" Nnoitora looked and had wide eyes; his hands were dripping with blood putting his all into that attack.

Ichigo had a cold smirk that would make even Aizen tremble. "I'd like to thank you you allowed me to gain perfect control over my new powers that were locked away by Central 46 because they deemed me to powerful for their tastes and the orders came from the Spirit King himself but, he isn't my problem anymore because he is forbidden from interfering in my life now."

Nnoitora narrowed his eye. "What do you mean I helped you?" He demanded only for his eye to widen in shock.

"It was during the times you dodged my attacks." He spat out a glob of blood to the side.

He got a mocking clap in response. "Correct, Nnoitora-san I am capable of splitting my concentration In multiple directions with just mental focus meaning I was training and fighting at the same time plus Zangetsu-hime isn't my only partner." Nnoitora got a chill down his spine.

"W-what do you mean?" He said with a twinge of fear.

"When I first became a shinigami in the shattered shaft I travelled into my soul and found the zanpakuto of the former and present Gotei 13 soul reapers and captains and the other zanpakuto that joined me belonged to you Esparda." His cold mirthful tone shook everyone.

"T-there's no way Santa Teresa would betray me!" The Quinta refused to believe that only getting a raised eyebrow.

A wakizashi blade appeared in his hand getting a wide eye from Grimmjow and Tesla. "T-that's Gin-baka's zanpakuto!" Zaraka looked surprised.

"Hah! What's the puny little blade going to do?" Nnoitora mocked and insulted Shinso at the same time.

'_Ichigo-sama use my bankai and give this worm a death befitting of a beast like him!' _She howled in fury.

'Of course my Tenshi-hime your wish is my command.' Shinso sighed at such loyalty.

'_Mou, Ichigo-sama you spoil me.' _Shira and Haineko snorted rolling their eyes.

Ichigo flipped Shinso into a reverse grip pointing the blade towards Nnoitora's chest and spoke the words that sealed the Quinta's fate. "Bankai….Kamishini No Yari." His cold words echoed and before Nnoitora could speak a light filled his vision entering his chest and instantly he felt unimaginable pain.

'_W-what happened?' _Was the question in his eyes and his eyes widened seeing a thousand kilometer blade embedded through his chest and looked up weakly and to his fear the short blade was the extended one through his chest?

Ichigo spoke with a sigh. "Shinso's bankai is to extend over a thousand kilometers and her extending speed is tripled meaning even if you tried to run she always hits her target but, the beautiful thing about her is…she isn't a wakizashi she's an Urumi." Orihime got a serious look in her eye.

"So Shinso's blade is a blade capable of being the most flexibile weapon ever." Nel perked up at that.

"So an Urumi is a blade that is able to extend along with bend itself around tight areas and such, that is truly a masterpiece and a worthy partner to have." Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"Ichigo-kun's power not even Aizen has this much but, his doesn't make you fear it makes you feel protected."

Tesla gazed at Ichigo with determination seeing the kindness and genuine concern for friends. "Nel-senpai do you think I can be his fraccion as well?" Nel grew a megawatt smile and nodded.

"Why not the more the merrier I suppose!" she chirped.

Nnoitora coughed up more blood glaring at Ichigo venomously. "I am the Quinta Esparda I won't die to the likes of you!" He struggled to move only for his chest to glow, he looked at it wide eye'd as his chest began disintegrating.

"Shinso has a poison in a notch of her blade." He gestured to the silvery substance in a small notch in the Urumi.

"It disintegrates the area around whatever it comes into contact with, now you will die with a hole in your heart a fitting death for someone like you." He sheathed Shinso in his obi sash along with Yamato, Hyourinmaru, Kyoka Suigetsu, Katen Kyokotsu and Senbonzakura.

He gave the almost completely gone Nnoitora a sad look. "Goodbye Nnoitora it was an honor to fight you." He and the others vanished in Sonido and Shunpo respectively leaving a chuckling Nnoitora.

"As it was with you Kurosaki Ichigo" Nnoitora Jiruga the Quinta Esparda faded away into nothingness.

(With Harribel)

"Nnoitora's dead it seems." The Tres Esparda said suddenly shocking Mila Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun at the news of the Quinta Esparda's death.

Apache however snorted. "Good riddance I never liked that asshole at all." Mila Rose nodded in agreement and so did Sun-Sun they barely tolerated the Quinta at all due to his views on women.

"The thing is the one who killed him is heading toward us but, he has no hostile intentions." Sun-Sun spoke seriously getting raised eyebrows from Apache and Mila Rose.

"Well I want to meet this guy who was able to kill that prick." Mila Rose grinned it made Harribel chuckle under her collar.

They didn't have to wait long and sensed the group heading toward them but, their eyes widened feeling the ungodly amount of reiatsu that was invisible to their natural senses and it was coming from the one leading the group.

"H-how can this guy have that much reiatsu!" Apache choked out in disbelief and arousal hugging her chest to get rid of the animal instincts howling at her.

Mila groaned feeling the same but, hers were more ferocious since she was a Lioness an animal attracted to power and dominance it affected her twice as much.

Sun-Sun was squirming feeling her netherregions wetten and kneeled trying to ignore her instincts screaming at her.

Tia was having the same problem except she was more controlled although she felt the tiniest bit of arousal and lust flood her system, she wanted to follow this being that could affect her in such a way and serve him.

"He's here." The other three perked up just as the one that killed Nnoitora appeared in a burst of speed no shunpo or sonido just pure physical speed and his appearance made their mouths go dry and the heat in their stomach get hotter.

'_Oh hubba hubba momma like what she sees!' _Apache and Mila Rose licked their lips drinking in his abs and muscles

Ichigo noticed them and when he set eyes on them the warmth and kindness in such cold eyes entranced them so much Sun-Sun, Apache, Mila Rose and Tia walked toward him slowly till they stopped a few feet apart from him.

"Are you a shinigami?" Apache asked inspecting him.

He shook his head surprising them at his calmness. "I have multiple heritages but I am actually a Yokai/Hollow/Quincy/Shinigami hybrid." The word yokai made Sun-Sun tilt her head cutely.

"Yokai" He revealed his cat ears and tails twitching at the sound in the wind.

Mila looked at them with twitching fingers and so did Sun-Sun and Apache and touched them getting a twitch. "Kawaii…." They squealed quietly rubbing his ears and tails getting a delighted purr that interested Tia who petted his ears and blushed at how cute the twitch made him look.

"Am I assuming you are the new Tres Esparda Harribel-hime?" Tia nodded blushing at the word hime.

"Yes I am Neko-kun" Ichigo smiled and whistled.

"Nel-hime come out I found one of your friends." Tia's eyes widened hearing Nel's name and saw the green haired buxom girl appear from behind the wall cutely looking happy to see Tia and the others before grabbing them in a hug.

"Woah! Nel-chan that you!" Apache said surprised and happy getting a nod before they all hugged each other happily seeing their surrogate sister alive.

Nel then blinked and got a sly grin. "Are you girls pining for Ichigo-sama's attention?" She wagged her eyebrows suggestively getting blushes from them while Ichigo a hand slapped over his face in exasperation.

"Nel-chan really" He deadpanned giving the four an apologetic look and they nodded in return.

"We were actually planning on joining Ichigo-kun." Sun-Sun said bluntly getting nods from Mila Rose, Apache and Tia.

Ichigo stretched his senses across Hueco Mundo and Las Noches and narrowed his eyes sensing Aizen not near and turned toward them. "Aizen isn't here I can't sense his spiritual pressure anywhere only a group of others at different locations." Tia frowned.

"He's gone to Karakura Town to battle the other captains with his other Esparda to acquire the Ouken." Ichigo frowned closing his eyes thinking of what to do.

"We need to eliminate Aizen's lapdogs before leaving for the battlefield that includes taking out Rudobone, Yammy and whoever is loyal to him."

"Yammy has another release that places him as the Cero Esparda, the more he is angered the more powerful and dangerous he becomes." Apache shudders at the growing bloodlust in Ichigo's eyes till they were glowing blood red.

"Except he doesn't have perfect control over his own power like I do and plus Ira hasn't been very happy with her wielder." He showed Ira glowing in his hand sheathed getting wide eyes from them.

"You have multiple zanpakutos, even the ones of the Esparda!" Tia shouted in disbelief before her eyes became lidded clouded with lust and unzipped her collar showing the lower half of her face covered by bone and retracted the armor showing her beautiful face and her mocha colored skin.

He touched it surprised at the softness and gave her a warm smile. "There's no need to hide your beautiful face Tia-chan, even if you're a hollow I am not prejudiced like Soul Society also you need much better colors." He grinned snapping his fingers and before their eyes their clothes changed to black and red with the titles Shark Empress, Sexy Lioness, Beautiful Gazelle, and Seductive Serpent Queen much to their blushing and approval.

"A-arigato Ichigo-sama for your gift" Apache, Sun-Sun, Tia and Mila said shyly.

He nodded. "Let's go we're getting Syal-hime next." They nodded and vanished in feats of speed toward where Syazel Aporro is.

(With Syazel)

'Is this it, is this how I die?' The scientist esparda thought in resignation as Kurotsuchi's blade approached her neck.

"That is quite enough Kurotsuchi." Syazel looked up to her shock seeing Ichigo Kurosaki stopping Ashogi Jinzo with his lone finger and saw Tia, Apache, Mila, Sun-Sun, Grimmjow and Nel standing behind him ready to protect if possible.

"What do you think you are doing Kurosaki?" Kurotsuchi scowled spiking his spiritual pressure to scare the boy away only to get narrowed eyes from him.

Ichigo in return spiked his own spiritual pressure which turned into a blazing tower of flames surpassing an Elite-level Royal Guard Taicho level and it pressed down on the mad scientist captain.

"I would watch that tone of yours you sick freak!" The dark scowl frightened Kurotsuchi while Renjia, Nemu and Uryuu looked on in shock, the other disbelief and irritation.

"Kurosaki he's trying to get rid of one of Aizen's henchmen!" Uryuu found blades at his throat from Nel and the other female arrancar while Tesla was the one with the dangerous glare.

"Don't ever refer to Ichigo-sama with disrespect again Quincy!" he blond fraccion hissed dangerously getting a defiant look in return.

"Oh what's this gearing up your own army to go up against soul society, Kurosaki?" Kurotsuchi smirked only to get a snort.

"Soul Society is worth my time or breath wasting on after I kill Aizen I will only come to visit It when concerning my himes and if I find out you have done anything unsavory to Nemu-hime I will kill you, Squad Captain or not." His cold tone shocked Kurotsuchi who was angered at the blatant threat.

"And what thinks you can kill me brat!" He glared deep into Ichigo's eyes who, just narrowed them with a bit of reiatsu causing him to flinch.

"My power far exceeds yours or any other soul reaper alive right now, even Yama-sama's reiatsu levels are but, a drop of water compared to mine and that was only a 1/2nd of it." This got wide eyes from the audience especially Syazel.

'_Amazing could he be the one to defeat Aizen?' _ She thought and stood up with some difficulty only to be surrounded by an orange sphere and felt her body being healed and looked into the kind brown eyes of Orihime who just smiled.

'_This human girl really has such a kind heart in her.' _She smiled and sat down while she was healed.

"You don't really think this will deter me from getting what I want, all it takes is an order from the Soutaicho and I can be allowed to experiment on you at my leisure." The madman smirked arrogantly.

"I am a shinigami daikou meaning my obligation is to my loved ones not a bunch of old people trying to play god with others lives." He countered coldly.

Kurotsuchi raised his reiatsu more and so did Ichigo. "Your bankai isn't good enough to deal with mine." Ichigo just smirked.

"Yours says otherwise since you have been neglecting her too much." Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"You look quite assured you know of being a zanapkuto's master." Ichigo frowned at the word master.

"I treat my partner Zangetsu-hime as my equal in everything not as a tool like you do scum!"

"You can go back to Karakura town where Aizen and his flunkies are but,I am going to stay here and take out the Cero Esparda myself goodbye Kurotsuchi, Renjia, Uryuu let's move." He ordered leaping across the desert in a massive jump followed by the others shunpoing and sonidoing after him.

Nemu however was thinking of him inwardly. _'He opposed father so easily without fear and the way he defended me with such fierceness I want to get to know you Kurosaki Ichigo just for once I can love and show emotion without worrying about this bastard killing my love interests.' _She thought with an internal scowl before going through the garganta with Kurotsuchi muttering threats angerly under his breath.

Ichigo and the others travelled across the desert of Hueco Mundo and saw the fortress up ahead and smirked knowing their enemies won't be expecting an added force only for Ichigo to stop and looked toward the west. "Tia-chan, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila, Nel go assist Rukia and Byaka their a bit injured." They nodded and blurred using Sonido.

"You can come out Unohana-taicho" He heard a sharp intake of breath and in front of him the kind, beautiful goddess Unohana Yachiru appeared using Shunpo and looked surprised to see Ichigo and blushed when she looked him over.

"Unohana-taicho may I ask why you were stalking me?" He asked sharply surprising her at his monotone voice and concluded he must have changed during the ongoing war.

She gestured to the tall dark skinned girl lying on a stretcher wearing a pair of khaki pants, white shoes and a long sleeve blue turtleneck sweater and had long dark brown hair and her chest rised with each breath she took, concluding she was sleeping.

"I see you making sure no enemies came to harm your patient Jessie-chan." He sighed in thankfulness (A/N: Yes Fem. Chad this hasn't been ever tried so I took that leap! What? Come at me bro!)Before suddenly turned his head sharply around the area feeling multiple hollow signatures around them.

Unohana noticed this and asked. "Ichigo-kun is there something out here?" She asked getting a slow nod and noticed the others felt it too.

"Ok we're surrounded and I have a perfectly good plan for-1,2,3 NOT IT!" Ichigo yelled vanishing into the sky.

"NOT IT!" Orihime vanished in a flash of orange light.

"NOT IT!" Tesla vanished in a sonido.

"NOT IT!" Unohana and Isane vanished as well.

"NOT IT!" Renjia vanished with Jessie and Yahciru and Zaraka and Syazel leaving Uryuu looking offended.

"Well fuck you guys then!" He roared only to scream his head off teleporting multiple times having the Exquieas on his ass chasing him towards Aizen's fortress cursing Ichigo in several ways to make a sailor blush.

(A few mins later)

Ichigo and the others laughed and giggled their asses off as they watched the comical show of Uryuu fighting off Rudobone and the Exquieas by himself having to use several sprengers and quincy spells and arrow barrages to kill all thousands of them and Rudobone himself just as Rukia and the others arrived with Tia, Nell, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose along with Aizen's two former fraccion Loly and Menoly.

He narrowed their eyes looking at them. "Why did you want to become my fraccion Menoly, Loly-hime." Both blushed and bowed their heads.

"We found out Aizen-teme." Loly spat the name out with venom and hate.

"He planned on giving us to Yammy when we were of no use to him." She looked about ready to vomit, Tia and the other females had eyes of feminine rage but, the scary thing was Ichigo's eyes that were radiating darkness and evil.

"He's coming this way in just a few seconds, Unohana-chan do not let anyone interfere I won't allow this scum to release Ira-hime I will kill him myself." He said in a cold tone.

"Loly-chan, Menoly-chan after this war is over you won't have to worry about being alone you and the others will live with me and my imoutos and tou-san." He grunted when the two girls jumped into his chest hugging him closely and soon stopped on his abs.

"How in the fuck are you so built?" Loly said outloud much to the curiosity of Renjia, Byaka, Rukia, Unohana, Menoly and Jessie.

"What the hell are you-"Renjia's gaze locked onto his 20 pack abs of steel.

"Woah…" She said in a dazed tone confusing Rukia who peered around her shoulder.

"W-wow hubba hubba Ruki-chan likes what she sees." Rukia blushed leering at him with lust, she always knew Ichigo was built But, not this built it was like he was the epitome of fitness.

Byaka had a blush along with Unohana and gave each other a look. _'We are so telling this to the Shinigami Women's association.' _They nodded mentally.

The ground started to rumble cutting them off from their perverted musing with the sound of trembling footsteps and the two fraccion clinging to Ichigo whimpered in fear. "Shhh he isn't going to hurt you anymore." He said soothingly getting two small nods that made his eyes soften.

'_They may be arrancar but, their eyes speak otherwise Aizen how much of a monster you really are.' _He opened his eyes sensing the familiar reiatsu of Yammy and Ulquiorra his mind went through possibilities of why she was here.

"So you're still alive huh brat?" The booming arrogant voice of Yammy laughed revealing the tall Esparda and the 4th esparda Ulquiorria Cifer looking irritated with the bald man.

"Yes I am there a problem with that?" Ichigo spoke sarcastically much to Ulquiorria's giggling and the others while Yammy was red in the face and unsheathed Ira.

"Aizen-sama gave me explicit orders to get rid of you and any pieces of trash you brought to oppose him!" Ichigo's hair shadowed his eyes and he chuckled darkly the echoing vibrating off the walls causing everyone to shudder.

Ichigo stood up turning towards the two Esparda's with glowing red eyes that made the 4th's feel weak in the knees.

He then threw off his haori that caused a crater with impact getting wide eyes. "This will be the first time I use Shira-hime she hasn't gotten to be let out yet." His dark, humored tone scared Yammy who shook with fear as he gazed at the O-katana.

Rukia had a confused look never before seeing him wielding an O-katana and when she felt the reiatsu from it her eyes widened sensing it was his hollow energy and it wasn't very chaotic.

"Reveal my doppelganger: Enka Yamato." Ichigo unsheathed Yamato and slammed the blade downward into the ground and to their shock a white substance ripped itself from his body showing a pale skinned female Ichigo with the yellow eyes of a hollow wearing inverted colors of his clothing wielding a white Yamato copy.

"**Thank you for letting me out Ichi-koi." **The female watery voice spoke softly but, the way she said Koi with a seductive undertone got eye twitches from every female including the quiet 4th Esparda.

'_Koi as in husband!?' _They thought dangerously while Ulquiorrias's hand twitched toward Murcielago.

"What is that supposed to do scare me?" A wide grin stretched across Shira's face with an insane look to it.

"**Can I Ichi-koi?" **Shira pleaded with the puppy dog eyes getting a completive look before shrugging.

"He's all yours hime." Shira squealed in a way I sent a shudder down Yammy's spine and felt fear grip his heart when he saw her crack her fingers in anticipation.

Before he could move Shira moved fast toward him socking him right in the jaw knocking five teeth loose sending him rocketing above to another floor.

Shira turned a raised eyebrow toward the pale one besides her getting an eye roll. "You can have the brute if you want, I didn't mean to kill Ichigo-kun anyway it was that or someone else worser came to do it instead." Shira nodded before heading up.

Ichigo blinked when he found Ulquiorria's FF cup breasts mashed into his back as she wrapped herself around his waist and back. "Sorry about the scar Ichigo-kun I didn't want to admit this but, when I first met you I felt human for the first time and took to watching over you when you were injured from your battles against the hollows all over the human world." This shocked him.

She continued. "After I heard of how Aizen was going to create the Ouken I thought instantly he would kill thousands of innocents just for power it disgusted me and several others as well so I planned to betray him when I got the chance and I had to make our fight look real so I ended up piercing you through the chest." She rubbed the scar soothingly.

Ichigo smiled. "It's ok Ulqui-hime, that scar removed the naivety I always held when I first became a shinigami so I thank you." She looked stunned before nodding back with a pink blush on her pale cheeks.

"AAAHHHHHHH SOMEONE GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!" Yammy poked his head in before getting dragged back through screaming his head off followed by evil cackles getting quiet stares.

"No thank you." Ichigo backed away not even wanting to know what Shira was doing now and flinched in horror at the mental image sent by a pale Zangetsu.

"Ichigo-kun what is that woman doing?" Rukia asked dreading the answer.

"She has him strapped to a chair watching re-runs of Barney." Ichigo gagged getting pale horrified looks from everyone and you could hear a whimper from Uryuu.

"Who the fuck can watch a show with a giant ass pedophilic purple dinosaur!" Mila screeched in horror.

Renjia looked green in the face. "You do not even want to know…" The red-head muttered shuddering at being forced to watch that shit in the academy.

The screams stopped and everyone looked up to see a headless corpse of Yammy fall through dripping blood and Shira came down carrying his head with a face etched in horror looking satisfied.

"I give it a 10." Ichigo shrugged getting nods; Shira gave the one finger salute and vanished back into his soul.

Ichigo and the others appeared in the throne room; He just smirked and called out to the throne that cracked before an orb blasted from it showing the Hougyoku in his hand.

'_What is your will my master?' _A feminine voice said from the orb getting a surprised look from him and he replied back.

'Do you have a human form?' It pulsed positively and glowed startling everyone and when the glow died down everyone's even Unohana had their jaw dropped to the floor cracking it.

Hougyoku was a literal goddess in the flesh; she wore a white shihakusho with black hakama pants, black socks and sandals. Her EE-cup breasts strained against her top where it was slightly opened showing smooth, ivory creamy skin. At her hip was a silver nodachi with a black and silver diamond patterned hilt. She stood at Ichigo's height having teal blue hair with purple streaks in it and her teal blue eyes looked into his with devotion and lust, her face was truly beautiful with no imperfections or marring and had a hooped earring in her left ear and a teal blue obi sash.

"It's nice to meet you master, the Hougyoku bequeath my power to you." Ichigo glowed before his hair gained a teal tint to it and his power grew even more too even more heights it was like he had no limits.

He looked toward her. "Your name isn't Hougyoku anymore it, it's Sasha-hime." Sasha blushed shyly at his words feeling conscious about her looks.

"Arigato Ichigo-sama." Everyone smiled while the girls gave her boobs evil glares getting a pout from said person.

"What! It's not like I wanted my tits to be this huge and perky." Sasha replied childishly groping those melons of hers getting further steamed looks sending Uryuu into blissful unconsciousness while Ichigo just looked away with a small blush.

How lucky he was to be surrounded by such beautiful women, he guessed it was the Spirit King's way of an apology and sent a mental thank you to the sky.

The Spirit King chuckled sheepishly. **"No problem gaki." **

**That's the first chapter; sorry there wasn't that much action promise to add more fighting and a few lemons in the 2****nd**** installment of Fallen Neko Devil Shinigami.**

**The display of Ichigo's power of destruction will be introduced next chapter**


End file.
